Yes
by August Fai
Summary: Draco is yes and that's the way Harry likes it. Slash.


_Yes_

Slytherins don't like the sound of no. To them, everything is a yes.

Silence is yes. Shifty eyes are yes. Open mouths are yes. Perturbed looks are yes. Startled "no!"s are yes. Moans are yes. Smoky eyes are yes. Kisses are yes. Shaken heads are yes. Wide eyes are yes. Nods are yes. Smiles are yes. Passes are yes. Shared air is yes.

Draco is yes.

Draco is yes because no one can say anything else but the word. He is yes because Pansy says yes when he walks downstairs in the morning and when he puts his hand on her shoulder. He is yes because Vincent and Gregory say yes when he looks up and when he snorts loudly. He is yes because he has said yes to himself in the mirror whilst 'checking himself out'. He is yes because Harry has said yes, in private, in secret, in public.

"Yes," Harry mumbles from across the courtyard as he sees Draco snickering with the voluptuous Blaise Zabini. Hermione looks at him strangely.

"Yes what, Harry?" she asks suspiciously, but Harry shrugs and turns back to Ron. Hermione suspects. She is not stupid, and she knows when her Harry is distracted, because he's not thinking even less than he usually doesn't and he takes on Ron's dumbfounded look and he stares at things that move, blonde things, Hermione's mouth twitches. She has an idea.

"Nothing," he mutters in her direction. "You're hearing things."

Draco is yes because he has heard the girls coo it when he walks by; they squeal in large quantities. "_Yes, _Draco, _yes!_" It's smutty and he likes the way it sounds. Yes is his hair and eyes and skin and reputation and name and depth. "Oh yes," he smirks to himself as he is walking towards Potions. "Definitely yes."

Harry stares from where he is sitting in Potions, not at the board but at Draco. "Yes," he breathes under his breath, "Yes..."

Ron stares at him sideways. "What's that, mate?"

He gets a snort in reply. Ron knows he is distracted, he's known Harry long enough to pick up his moods when he grunts instead of answers and stares elsewhere from the board during Potions. He has Hermione as a girlfriend and that enables him to observe more carefully Harry's recent seclusion. "_Look _at him," she hisses when Harry walks ahead of them, not even noticing he is leaving his best friends behind. "He's so obviously distracted."

"Didn't say nothing," Harry replies, shaking powder from his vial onto the desk. "Nothing at all."

Draco is yes because he hears Blaise scream it excitedly when he uses his index finger to raise up her chin, and he is yes because he hears Potter mumble it under his breath all the fucking time. _Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes. _He is utterly confused. Has Potter finally lost it? _His loss, _he thinks as he watches him close his eyes behind his glasses; fragile shutters of emerald green being hidden behind tired skin. He, Draco thinks, wants to touch them. Soothe them. _Yes, _he thinks, then shakes his head. _No._

Yes.

Yes, subconscious slaps Draco in the face during classes, in the courtyard, during breakfast and lunch and dinner and at night when the curtains are closed and he is trying to sleep a yes-free and Potter-free sleep. _Yes, you idiot. Yes yes yes yes. _"Nooo," Draco moans in the moonlight, clutching his face with his hands, appalled. "No!" Cold sweat runs into his eyes and it stings. He relishes the pain because it's the least of the punishment he is going to get. The hardest thing that could be done to him is falling in love with Harry Potter, and that is what he is doing, _yes. _

_Harry _is yes because Draco finds that he is. He is yes because he laughs at all the right times and glares at all the wrong ones, and he is yes because he takes the word _want _to a new level. It's not just a verb anymore; it's a feeling. Draco _wants. _And that's a yes. He's yes because he says yes under his breath at the oddest times, and Draco finds himself mouthing the word while Harry is. He's yes because he's yes because he's supposed to be no.

But he's yes.

( Yes )

Draco passes Harry in the hallway and for a major milestone in Hogwarts history they are both alone. Harry tries not to stare but his mind is saying _yes _and Draco tries not to look but his mind is saying _yes _and 'yes' is everything at the moment, "Yes Harry, I love you want you, yes Draco, I want you love you."

It's inevitable.

Harry passes Draco in the hallway and looks at him. Nods. Prods at _want. _Watches those eyes. Wonders. Opens his mouth. Ponders on whether he should say _Draco _or _Malfoy _or _yes, come and get me. _

"Malfoy."

Draco and Harry pass each other in the hallway and tug at want and let yes overflow.

"Yes?"

_fin_-


End file.
